Bad teachers And student preachers
by MasterOfAmbrollins
Summary: Seth was a good student. He didn't know how that would work out with a bad teacher...


Seth Rollins walked into math class Monday morning, not really surprised by the sight. His dumb teacher, was sitting on his desk, his black biker boots hanging off the desk.

Seth never understood how was a teacher. He didn't dress like a teacher, hell, you'd assume he was a teacher if you didn't know his age. His leather jacket and messy curly hair almost didn't get him the job.

Everyone likes . Even the cheerleaders. He's only 25 yet his voice sounds like he smokes two packs everyday. Yet, if you asked Seth's friends it makes him sound cute.

Seth never liked . He always said it was hate at first sight if there's a thing. Seth's friends all said it was because he was too innocent to get along with him. After all, he's a straight A prep. He gets A's in every class. Well, except 's. Where he's coming down to a F.

He quickly sits down in his seat, which just happened to be at the front of the class. Seth's friends just had to be so close to . But, if you ask them, they just wanna learn more.

Seth's friends quickly go into a fit of chatter, mostly about the new math teacher. Seth quickly rolls his eyes at the situation. He could never obsess over a teacher that much, especially one that's only been there less than a month.

"Shut up" demands. Everyone quickly listens, not to Seth's surprise. didn't even have to yell to get people to be quiet. He just needs to speak.

"Everyone get out you're text-book and work on questions 5 through 10." says.

Everyone gets out their textbooks, including Seth. Seth knew he wouldn't do anything. He never does anything in Math. Not since made fun of him his first day.

" ." Dean says getting in front of Seth's desk. Dean liked everything about Seth Rollins. He liked his two toned hair. He liked how Seth dressed so different from him. And he especially liked how irritated he can make Seth with just one word, like now.

Seth was clawing at his thigh, trying not to get up and wipe that smirk of his teachers face. He didn't wanna get suspended. And he knew Dean would kick his ass.

"May I talk to you?" asks, raising an eyebrow. Seth could say whatever he wants. No one's listening in. It's too loud. Sure his friends might be but from what Seth could see, they were focused more on the teacher then the conversation.

"No" Seth says, like he was a toddler refusing a command. Dean chuckles at that.

"That wasn't an offer" Dean says. Seth was gonna protest but by the look in the older man's eyes, Seth got up. Dean smirks to himself as he walks outta the class, Seth following.

Seth shuts the door on the way out, standing straight across from Dean. It took all Dean's might to not jump this kid and fuck him right there. He looked so innocent and Dean loved it.

Dean knew all the girls adored him. He just never told them he liked dick.

"Seth, you know if you fail the next test, you're gonna fail" Dean says, making Seth look up.

"I don't care" Seth lies, smirking. Seth did care. He's actually never had anything lower than an A. And Dean knew Seth was lying. He was overly cocky. Dean knew Seth isn't cocky. Seth goes to walk back inside.

"Yeah, ya do" Dean says, putting his hand on Seth's chest to stop him. Seth stops walking but Dean doesn't remove his hand.

"Hey, come here after school tonight. About six. I can tutor you" Dean says. Dean notices Seth won't take his eyes of Dean's hand. Dean didn't care if it made him uncomfortable. Dean also doesn't care about the student's grades. He only wants Seth alone.

"Now, why would I do that?" Seth says, removing Dean's hand from his chest. Seth regrets it because it feels weird without it.

"Because, if you don't, you're gonna fail" Dean says. Seth didn't realize how close they were until he felt Dean press himself against him. Seth's breath hitches in his throat.

"Fine" Seth says. He didn't know what else to say, and even if he did, he wouldn't be able to. It would come out dumb. Dean smirks before going back into the classroom. Seth was starting to wonder what he got himself into...

Chapter Two: Seth throws down the current outfit in his hand. He was frustrated. He had nothing to wear. He knew he should of been frustrated by the fact he actually cares what he's wearing. It's just a study date. Date...

Seth mentally curses himself for calling it a date. His teacher is just trying to help him pass. So why is Seth getting so worked up?

After about an hour of picking and throwing outfits, Seth just settles for sweat pants and a black t-shirt. Seth made sure the t-shirt was tight so that he could show off to Dean a little. Seth throws his wet hair up in a low pony tail, fixing his towel.

Seth didn't even try to deny it anymore. He wanted his teacher. He wasn't a slut though. He really didn't know what was happening. He's always hated Dean. Now, suddenly he has this big sexual attraction to him. Seth wasn't even sure he was gay.

Seth quickly slips on a pair of Adidas before slipping out the door. He told his mom where he was going earlier. His mom didn't mind. She was actually happy the 17-year-old was trying to improve.

Seth gets into his Convertible. To say Seth had money was an understatement. Seth was beyond rich. He comes from a wealthy family. Seth didn't like bragging about it though. People already knew Seth was rich.

Seth finally gets to the school, which at this time, is usually closed. So Seth wasn't surprised when the doors wouldn't open.

Seth whines out loud, hitting the door. Seth usually isn't an impatient person, but it's the middle of December and Seth didn't bring a coat.

"Calm down, big boy" Someone says, making Seth blush. He turns around to see Dean standing there, still in the same clothes from earlier.

Seth mentally curses himself, again. He shouldn't have changed. Dean's gonna think he's trying to hard. Dean didn't think so though. He' known Seth for less than a month but he's never seen him in sweatpants or his hair in a pony tail. Dean dug the look. It made him look less innocent.

Seth tenses up in his spot when Dean's hand comes into contact with him. Seth didn't realize he didn't take his hand if the door. Dean pulls something out of his pocket.

Seth freezes in realization it could be a weapon. Dean pulls out a pair of keys and Seth rolls his eyes. Why would Dean wanna kill Seth?

Seth chuckles at his stupidity as the door opens. They walk into the school and the motion sensor lights come on.

"This way" Dean says, taking the lead. Seth reaches up and grabs Dean's hand, making him stop.

"What?" Dean asks, turning around. Seth doesn't say anything, just stares. It was really confusing Dean. Seth was straight. He was dating the biggest prep in school, who just so happens to be a girl.

Seth licks his lips before pulling Dean closer. Dean stares at him for less than two seconds before leaning in to kiss him. They're lips connect and it was all up hill from there. Dean shoves Seth against the wall, never breaking the kiss.

Seth reaches up to remove Dean's jacket, only to be stopped.

"Wait till we get to the class room" Dean says after pulling away from Seth. Seth smirks to himself, pulling Dean to his class room.

The moment they step into the class room and the lights come on, Seth's bent over the desk with Dean behind him.

Dean licks his lips at the scene. He's always knew Seth would look hot bending over his desk. Dean slowly pulls Seth's sweatpants and boxers down, Seth biting his lip.

"You have such a pretty ass." Dean taunts. Seth blushes at the girl compliment. Nothing on him was pretty. He was a man. Seth couldn't deny that the words shot straight up Seth's dick.

Before Seth could protest, a hand comes down hard on his ass. Seth yelps out and Dean smirks. Dean chuckles as he sees Seth's ass already turning red.

"Fuck, " Seth groans out as Dean does it again. Dean was used to people calling him Mr. Ambrose. It sounded hot coming from Seth's mouth.

"God, Seth. You have such a mouth. You seem to love to use it." Dean says. He moves from behind Seth to in front of him, pressing his covered groin against Seth's lips.

"Fuck, Seth" Dean murmurs. He quickly unzips his jeans, pulling his pants and boxers down. Seth gasps when he realizes how close he, more specifically his mouth, is to a dick that wasn't his. He wasn't gay, well, he never was before.

He's never had, well, ya know, gay sex. He also never sucked a dick before. He knew that's what the man towering above him wanted though. So he was gonna try it. You have to do things once in life right?

Seth bends over the desk more, reaching his mouth to Dean's cock. Dean licks his lips before shoving his cock into Seth's mouth. Seth licks the slit, already tasting the pre-cum forming. It tasted funny but kinda good.

Seth continued to suck Dean off, his mind going some place else. Seth never thought in a million years he's being blowing his teacher. In reality, he never thought he's be blowing any dude. But especially his teacher.

Dean knew he'd get a blow job from Seth and only Seth. He knew it the first day Seth walked into the class room. Dean wouldn't fuck or even wanna fuck any other student. He could get anyone, without risking his job. He needed Seth though.

"Fuck" Dean mumbles gripping Seth long two-toned hair. He really liked the two-toned ness. Seth looked mature for his age. Dean would never think there's almost a ten year ago difference between them.

Dean quickly pulls away from Seth's mouth, a trail of saliva falling down Seth's chin. Seth quickly wipes it away as Dean gets behind him again, but not before grabbing lube from the desk. Dean was thankful he put it there. He only put it there a week ago, in fear he'd have to fuck Seth without it.

Dean squirts the lube onto his hand before rubbing it on his cock. He flinches a little at the coldness. He lines the tip of his cock with Seth's hole. Which Dean could tell would be tight by just looking at it.

He wasn't wrong. As he pushed into Seth, he could feel his walls clenching around his cock.

"Fuckin' hell" Seth mumbles out, grabbing his teacher's desk. Dean knew he should have stretched him first. He was being selfish though.

"Sorry" Dean mumbles, kissing Seth's shoulder.

"It's fine" Seth says, through gritted teeth. Dean slowly moves, resisting the urge to fuck this boy rough and raw like he wanted. He knew he had to wait. He had to stop being selfish.

"Move!" Seth groans out. Dean wanted to both hit and kiss the younger boy below him. He was moving...

"Okay" Dean says, shrugging. Seth didn't tell him too...

Dean pulls all the way out before thrusting back in roughly, Seth yelping out in pain and pleasure. Dean loved the sound. He does it again, receiving the same reaction.

Dean stops after that, just roughly thrusts into Seth. The sound of skin hitting skin soon filled the room. Dean thanked god that not only no one was here, but they never installed cameras in class.

"Fuck, faster" Seth moans out, not caring if he sounded like a whiny bitch. Dean didn't think he sounded like a whiny bitch. More like a cheap pornstar.

Dean thrust almost fully outta Seth, pausing for a moment. He was gonna tease this boy. He slowly thrusts into Seth before doing it a few more times.

Seth thrust his hips back quickly, making Dean smirk. He didn't only sound like a cheap porn star, he acted like one too...

All thoughts of what or how Seth was cleared his mind as he felt his orgasm coming.

"Fuck, Seth" Dean mumbles, before just shutting up. Seth didn't need to have Dean tell him he was gonna cum, he knew. Seth was gonna come soon too. It didn't help when Dean's hand wraps around his cock.

"Dean" Seth moans out, throwing his face into his arm. Dean loved the way his name sounded coming from such pretty lips. Dean mumbles something that Seth didn't catch before cumming inside of him. Dean quickly pulls outta Seth, who groans. Seth didn't last long after that, Dean's hand moving faster on his dick.

Seth cums all over the desk, on some people tests too. Seth notices his current girlfriends test. Seth kinda laughs to himself, looking at the cum infested papers. The older man pulls away from his student fully now.

"Fuck" Dean hears Seth mumbles, unbending over. Dean was getting dressed, admiring the younger mans pretty features. He starts to say something but shuts up, knowing Seth isn't listening anyway. Dean started thing too. Mostly about stuff he didn't wanna.

Dean looked at the younger man again, confused as fuck. He regretted fucking one of his students but he doesn't. It was the best lay he's ever had. But it's gonna be awkward during class.

Seth didn't know how this could happen, either. If you would have asked how his relationship was with his teacher, he would have said it sucked and he hates him. Seth felt like a cheap whore that Dean probably took home every night.

Seth sighs, ignoring whatever his teacher was saying. Probably how they could never talk about this. Seth was glad about that. He didn't wanna remember this moment let alone talk about.

But when school came around Monday, walking into math class, Seth couldn't take his eyes of his teacher, not necessary paying attention to the lesson. And when his friends or the school slut said something about . he'd laugh in their face and tell the good luck. As much as he wanted to crush their dreams, he didn't think it was any of his business to out his stunning math teacher...


End file.
